Gabriel
by Maripics
Summary: Kate put her son for adoption back in 2006, nine months after she and Castle had an one-night stand. It's 2013 now, and the boy is orphaned; How will Castle react to the news and how will Gabriel help them? Set mid-season five, before Watershed. The proposal never happened. Rated T for now, but might go up to M later on.
1. The Boy That Got Away

Author's Note: Hello, pretty people! So, this story popped in my mind this morning during chemestry exams. At least I got a story out of it, because a good grade... not gonna happen. So this is something I've never seen before, but it seemed like worth the try. Anyways, enjoy!

"Beckett, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Capt. Gates called, poking her head inside the break room.

Kate and Rick stood side-by-side, making their coffees on the espresso machine and talking.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble..." Rick sang, softly.

Kate poked him in the chest, playfully. They had been dating for almost a year now, and even though this weren't always the smoothest, she was sure he was her one-and-done.

There was something she never told him, though. Some huge thing. A deal-breaker. Something she knew that if he were ever to find out, he would never be able to forgive her.

But he wouldn't know, she made sure no one would ever know. She found someplace for him. Somewhere he would be safe, and _far._Far from him, far from her, far from the mess her life was. She found him a home.

Kate walked towards Gates' office, her mind wandering off _him._She opened the door slowly, walking inside the cubicle.

"Sir?" Kate called, watching as the captain arranged some papers, her back turned at her.

The middle-aged captain turned around to face her, her deep brown eyes locking with Kate's dark greens.

"Beckett, I'm afraid the news I have to share with you right now." Gates said, gesturing for Kate to sit. "I... a friend of mine called me today. There's been an accident, and two people were killed."

"They're thinking it was a murder?" Kate asked, as she sat in one of the armchairs.

"No, it was definitely an accident. But... the couple that was killed, they had a child. A little boy. He wasn't in the car with them."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kate asked, puzzled.

The captain's sudden turn from serious to sad didn't go unnoticed. It was making Kate extremely uncomfortable, and she just felt a huge urge to burst out of that room.

"Beckett, it was your son." Gates said. "The couple who died... they were his adoptive parents." Gates continued "Beckett, I'm so sorry."

"What happens now?" Kate asked, numb.

It seemed like the floor had been taken off her feet. The Family she'd found for her little boy, the home she placed him in... all gone. Oh my god. Castle. She would have to tell him now. She would have to tell him everything.

"They didn't have any family, and since you didn't put anyone as the biological father... he goes to you."

X-X-X-X-X-X

As Kate approached her desk, a million thoughts raced through her mind. Why hadn't she told Rick before, why this was all happening right now, and what the hell she was supposed to do.

"Rick, we need to talk." She said, as she reached the small wooden desk, soflty saying his name.

She never called him Rick. The moniker was exclusive for when serious things happened. Well, that and...

"Something wrong?" Rick asked.

"Not here. We need to go somewhere else." Kate said

"Wanna go back to my place?" Rick asked, concerned. It wasn't usual for Kate to be this banged up.

"No. I need to go to Albany. Mind if we talk on the drive?' Kate asked, retracting her coat, purse and sunglasses.

"Sure." He said, getting up from his chair "Why do we need to go to Albany?"

"We'll talk on the way."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kate, now we've officially left Manhattan. You can tell me what's going on."

"Castle, what I'm about to tell you... it'll end things the way they are. Hell, it might even end things altogether."

"Kate, don't be silly. I'm sure you're overreacting." Rick said, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"Castle, I don't know if you remember, but..." Kate began, keeping her eyes on the road "we met, a good seven years ago."

"What? No, we didn't! I would've remembered you." Rick exclaimed.

"I doubt you could remember anything. You were so incredibly drunk, and so was I..." Kate continued "we met at this club, late at night. We were drunk and... we had an one night stand."

"You're not serious. Of course I would've remembered that!"

"Castle!" Kate yelled "Listen to me, okay? You wouldn't remember. You were so drunk you couldn't even tell me your name. But you were so charming, and I was drunk too..." Kate said "So we slept together. I woke up the next morning feeling so guilty, and when I saw you asleep next to me, I just couldn't take it. I ran away from there as fast as I could. And then..."

"I cannot believe we slept together!" Castle gushed "God, I'd give anything to remember that!"

"Please, just let me finish." Kate pleaded, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she remembered the story."

_April 3rd, 2006_

_NYU Hospital, New York_

_Room 16, Maternity Ward_

_"Come on Kate, just one more big push and he'll be out." Dr. Stephens said. "One more."_

_"OH GOD! SHIT!" Kate yelled, as she pushed the baby out of her body._

_"Okay, he's here." Sr. Stephens announced "Congratulations Kate, it's a boy."_

_Kate didn't want to look at him. She wasn't his mother. His parents were waiting outside, for the precious little baby Kate would hand them in a few moments. It was incredibly painful for her, but Kate knew better than thinking that she could raise a baby. She was still very broken, very scared. She couldn't be a mother, and the father... she doubted he would even believe her._

_"Do you wanna hold him?" Dr. Stephens asked, holding the little boy close to Kate's bed._

_"No. Just get him out of here."_

_Kate asked, barely managing to get any words out. The guilt was eating her alive, and she couldn't bear to look at that baby – her – baby one more time. She carried him for nine months, and for her, this was the end of it. He would go away with a nice family, to live in a nice big house in the suburbs with parents who loved each other. He would have a family, one she wouldn't be able to give him. She watched as Dr. Stephens took the baby to the nursery, and closed her eyes for what seemed to be a millisecond before Lillian and George Harris – the baby's adoptive parents – and Lanie entered the room._

_"Hey girl. How you doing?" Lanie asked, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder._

_"Shitty." Kate answered, before acknowledging the Harris'. "Oh. Hello."_

_"Hello, Katherine. We're very relieved to know that the labor went well." Lillian said._

_"And we took care of the bills already. You don't have to worry." George told her, as if he was talking about some trivial matter._

_"Oh. Alright. Thank you." Kate said, looking at Lanie._

_"And we've decided to name him Gabriel Beckett Harris." Lillian said, grabbing George's hand as she did._

_"That's very sweet, but it's not necessary."_

_"We wanna do it, really." George said "We're gonna go and see him now. Do you want us to bring him to you?"_

_"No." Kate said, fighting back tears "Please don't. I don't wanna see him anymore." Kate told them "Actually, if you have the papers ready, I would like to sign them as soon as possible."_

_"Uhm, yes, they're in the car. We'll bring them to you in a little bit." George said, walking towards the door "Oh, and Katherine?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you."_

_Kate smiled at the couple softly, wondering if they could really provide a better life for her son. It was Lanie who took her off of her trance, only moments later_

_"Kate, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." Lanie said, giving Kate a sloppy hug._

_"I want him, Lanie." Kate cried "I want him so much. I love him." She continued, sobbing soflty "I can't have him."_

_"Oh, sweetheart."_

_X-X-X-X-X-X_

"It wasn't a month later, I started feeling a little off." Kate said "I was moody, sore, and my period was _very_late. So I took a pregnancy test. It was positive."

"Kate, what are...?"

"Castle, for fuck's sake, just let me finish!" Kate yelled "Just shut the hell up and listen! It was a positive result. I got a blood test and it was positive too. Eight months later, I gave birth to a baby boy." Kate said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks "I made sure a nice couple adopted him."

"What?!" Castle screamed, in utter shock and frustration "And it never occurred to you to tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Kate said "You'd have no reason to."

"I would've gotten a DNA test! You've gotta be fucking kidding me! You put our son for adoption seven years ago, and you never told me?"

"Castle, I couldn't..."

"Fuck you, Kate!" He yelled "How could you do this?"

"I made sure he was safe!" She screamed back, in anger "He's fine, Castle. He went to a family who wanted him more than anything."

"I would have wanted him more than anything!" Rick said, emphasizing the first word "I would've helped you raise him!"

"I couldn't know. I was so scared..."

"I... where is he? Have you met him? Is he alright?" Rick asked, suddenly lowering his voice.

"He's okay. I haven't seen him ever since, but their parents sent me letters. He's alright."

"Good." Rick said "I don't want to go to Albany with you right now." Rick said, as calmly as he could manage. "It's a long ride and right now, I don't think I wanna stay in a car with you for that long."

"Castle... we're going to Albany because Gabriel's parents died. He's orphaned."

"Oh my God." Rick said "Poor kid."

"Gates told me earlier today. She said that if I choose not to keep him, he'll go to the system."

"No way you're abandoning my son again." Rick said, angrily.

"Hey, back off! I don't have to listen to that crap, okay? It's bad enough without you on my heels, alright? Now shut up."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Rick said, receiving a death glare from Kate "You should've told me when we _officially_met, five years ago. You should've told me when we started dating, for God's sake!"

"I'm sorry, Castle." Kate said, honestly. "I really am."

"I know. But I can't just brush past this." He said "Do you know his name?"

"Gabriel. They told me when he was born. Gabriel Beckett."

"They gave him your last name?"

"No, Beckett's a middle name. His last name is Harris."

"Kate, how did you manage to hide this from everyone? I mean, it must've shown."

"It did. Over the last month, I could barely walk. I was huge. I took a medical leave from work in my fifth month, when I was starting to show. Lanie was the only one who ever knew."

"The only one, huh?"

"Yes. I didn't even tell my dad." Kate said.

_August 27th, 2005_

_Beth Israel Hospital, Manhattan_

_Gynecology Ward_

_"Well Miss Beckett, you are most definitely pregnant." Dr. Courtney Stephens said, holding a file as she walked closer to Kate._

_"Shit."_

_"I... uhm... maybe you want to discuss some alternative options?"_

_Kate didn't have to think too hard to understand what Dr. Stephens meant. She was asking if Kate wanted an abortion._

_"No. I wouldn't... I couldn't."_

_"Alright, then." Dr. Stephens said "In this case, I'll need you back here in three weeks., for your ten week appointment."_

_Kate didn't answer. She simply signed the insurance sheet and sat alone in the table, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was pregnant. With Richard Castle's baby, no less, and she had no idea what she would do, but she was one hundred percent sure she couldn't raise a kid._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"We're here." Kate announced, as she parked her car in front of a large brick building.

The two of them got out of the car, exchanging looks as they walked inside the building. The interior was cold, and rather unwelcoming. There were muffled cries coming from the back of the construction, and a few toys were scattered around the room.

"Hello, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, I'm here for Gabriel Harris." Kate told the middle-aged receptionist, who wore huge prescription glasses and an old green pantsuit.

"Can I see your id, please?" the woman asked "And yours too, sir."

Kate and Rick gave the woman their ids, and she examined them carefully before handing the documents back to them.

"Second door on the left, Detective Beckett. He's in Dr. Hawk's office."

"Thank you." Kate said, walking towards the door. She knocked on it softly, before opening it and poking her head inside the room. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No problem." An older woman said, gesturing for Kate and Rick to come inside the room. "Are you Kate Beckett?"

"Yes. I'm here for Gabriel Harris." Kate said, walking inside the colorful room.

"Oh, I know. I'm the one who called you. I'm Doctor Desiree Hawk, I've been working with Gabriel for the past few days."

"Oh. Thanks for calling me. Is he around?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom." Dr. Hawk said, motioning towards a door on the back of the room. "And who is this?"

"I'm Richard Castle." Rick said, offering the Dr. a hand "I'm Gabriel's biological father."

"Alright. He should be out in a little bit, but I wanted to speak to you first." Dr. Hawk said "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate said, taking a place next to Rick on a big leather couch "So, how is he?"

"Like any seven year old who just lost both his parents." Dr. Hawk said, looking at Kate, then at Rick, then back at Kate "He's devastated. He was an only child, and his parents didn't have any close family. It's just him." She explained "But he's hanging in there, he's a tough kid."

Just as Dr. Hawk finished the last word, a little boy emerged from the bathroom.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green lantern shirt, and he looked so much like his biological parents. He had Kate's beautiful hair, alongside Rick's blue eyes and a mixture of their facial features.

He was beautiful, and seeing him like this, all grown up, gave Kate one of the biggest heartaches she'd ever felt.

"Hi, Gabriel. I'm Kate. I'm your..."

Kate stopped for a second to wonder how she would introduce herself.

"The woman who gave birth to me and then gave me to my mommy." Gabriel said, walking towards the couple. "Dr. Hawk told me."

"Uh, yes. I'm Kate." She said, getting up from the couch and walking closer to him "And this is Rick, he's... the one who helped me to give you to your parents."

"So, you're my biological parents?" Gabriel asked, showing off his Castle roots.

"Yeah." Kate answered, mildly startled "We are."

"Are they the ones I'm going to live with?" Gabriel asked Dr. Hawk, who was sitting accross him in an armchair.

"Gabriel, remember what I told you?" Dr. Hawk asked "They might not be able to take you to live with them."

"Oh. Okay, then. What's it gonna be?" Gabriel asked the couple.

Wow, there was no denying it. He was Castle's kid for sure.

"You're coming home with us." Kate said, without blinking.

"Yeah. No question." Rick completed "Can we take him now?"

"Well, Miss Beckett just has to sign some papers in the front desk." Dr. Hawk said "But there will be weekly visits for a while, but really, it's all on you."

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Hawk." Kate said, offering Gabriel a hand.

The little boy hesitated, but took it, and held her hand as he waved goodbye to Dr. Hawk

"Bye, Desiree!" He said, as the three of them walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Dr. Hawk." Rick said, following Kate and Rick closely. "Thank you for everything."

"Bye, Mr. Castle." Dr. Hawk said "And goodbye, Gabriel."

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was a long ride back to the city, and an even longer ride back to Rick's apartment. They'd decided to stay there for the night, and talk about definitive plans in the morning. Rick was still barely looking at Kate, and she was a complete mess.

It all had happened so fast. In an hour, she had found out her son was orphaned, drove to Albany to pick him up, and brought him back to the city to live with her and his father, _Richard Castle._ It was way too much, way too fast.

"So, this is it." Rick said, unlocking the door and setting Gabriel's Batman backpack on the floor. He was secretly proud of how much Gabriel loved superheroes, and they'd spend the entire ride home talking about their favorites.

Rick chose Batman and Iron Man, while Gabriel chose the Green Lantern, Batman and Superman. Kate was partial to Catwoman.

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs." Rick said "It's not the coolest, but we can change that, can't we?" He asked, ruffling Gabriel's hair. "Kate will be right next door to you." He proceeded, shooting Kate a look "And I'll be right downstairs, if you need me. Now, are you hungry?" Rick asked, after realizing it was past nine already.

"A little bit." Gabriel said, still holding Kate's hand.

"What do you like to eat?" Kate asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"I don't know. Pretty much anything." Gabriel answered.

"But what's your favorite?" Rick asked, kneeling next to Kate

"Mm, mashed potatoes and chicken fingers." Gabriel answered, a slight smile flashing on his face.

"That sounds great." Rick said "How about you and Kate go upstairs to settle down while I start sinner?"

"Okay." Gabriel said, picking up his backpack.

"Gabriel?" Rick called, as the little boy got up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Be sure to drop a review to let me know if I should continue this or not. Thanks! **


	2. Of Boys and Castles

Chapter 2: Of Boys and Castles

"Hey, Gabriel." Kate called, running a hand through the little boy's hair. She sat in the edge of her bed, where Gabriel had been sleeping for the last couple of days.

Since the day they went to pick Gabriel up, she and Rick hadn't talked much. He came over to her apartment for dinner on the two following days, but he refrained from speaking anything other than necessary, at least to her. He and Gabriel were getting along swimmingly.

"Hey, you need to wake up. Rick is coming to get you soon." Kate said, tugging the covers. "Come on, little Wayne."

"Not Wayne. Alan." Gabriel mumbled, half-asleep. "Mr. Alan Scott." He said, pulling the big plush blanket over his head.

"Okay, Green Lantern. Rick will probably take you somewhere fun today. Might even include superheroes." Kate told him, stroking his back. "Plus, I need to get to work in a little bit, so you really do need to get up."

"Fine." Gabriel said, sitting up. He scooted over to the side a little bit, his shoulder touching Kate's "But don't I have to go to school?"

"Not for another week." Kate answered "Dr. Hawk recommended you stay home for a little bit longer."

"Alright." Gabriel said, getting off the bed. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate said "I'll get you some cereal. Meanwhile, you can shower and get ready."

"'Kay."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey." Kate said, motioning for Rick to get inside.

"Hi. Is Gabriel ready?" Rick asked, avoiding eye contact. He held a small package in his hand, a carefully wrapped little box, which Kate assumed was a gift for Gabriel.

"Almost. He's brushing his teeth." She said, as she finished applying her lipstick "Where are you planning on taking him?"

"Uhm, Forbidden Planet. It's a comic book store on Broadway. Thought he might like it."

"I'm sure he is." She said "Rick, I…"

"I'm ready to go." Gabriel said, entering the living room. He wore a pair of khaki shorts, the same Green Lantern shirt he wore when they went to pick him up, and a pair of black Vans shoes. "Hey."

"Hello, Gabriel! Did you sleep well?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Pretty well." He said "That for me?" Gabriel asked, looking at the package on Rick's hand.

"Yeah. I thought you might like it." Rick said, handing the little boy the box.

"Cool, a Green Lantern bobble head!" Gabriel said, holding up the figure. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get going." Rick said "Things can get pretty rough after ten."

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked.

"Somewhere fun." Rick answered, opening the door "I'll have him back by seven, tops."

"Okay." Kate said "Maybe we can talk when you two get back."

"Yeah. Maybe." Rick said.

"Bye, Kate." Gabriel said, already in the hallway.

"Bye, Gabriel. Have a nice day." She said.

As she watched the two of them leave, she couldn't help but wonder if she and Castle would ever get back to what they were.

She knew she'd screwed up. Big time. But she wished to God he'd be able to forgive her. They were supposed to have always.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is the coolest place ever." Gabriel said, as he held a vintage Marvel comic.

They'd been browsing Forbidden Planet for well over two hours, but Gabriel's excitement didn't seem to be ceasing. He had looked at every single Green Lantern comic, every single Batman knick-knack, and now was making his way through the vintage comics section.

It amazed Rick how the little boy looked like him. From his features to his interest in superheroes and mystery, Gabriel was so much like himself as a child. Hell, Gabriel was a lot like himself as an adult.

"I know, right?" Rick agreed.

He was holding a small blue basket filled with comics and superhero bauble. Some he'd picked up for himself, some Gabriel chose, and some he had no idea how they ended up in his basket.

"I know this is awesome, but it's almost noon and I'm a little big hungry. How 'bout we wrap this up and go get lunch?" He asked, as he looked around for the checkout line.

"Can we come back some other time?" Gabriel asked, placing the comic in his hand on Rick's basket.

"Sure thing." Rick said "Now, let's get going."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"What flavor did you get?" Gabriel asked, with a mouthful of ice cream.

The two of them had been strolling through central park since they finished their lunch. Gabriel had only been there a couple of times, so most things were new and everything was exciting.

"One scoop of chocolate chip and one scoop of Belgium chocolate with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles." Rick answered, spooning the ice cream.

"Whoa." Gabriel said "Can we sit down? I'm tired of walking."

"Yeah, sure. Let's sit over there." Rick said, pointing his spoon towards a wooden bench.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they ate their ice cream. Rick devoured his in minutes, and Gabriel savored his.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Gabriel asked, taking a bite off his ice cream cone.

"Sure. Anything." Rick said, placing a hand on the boy's back.

"You and Kate… you were together before I came along, weren't you?"

"Well, we never split, so you could say we're still together." Rick answered, slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but you're pretty mad at her, aren't you?"

"It's complicated." Rick said

"People always say that, even when it's not true." Gabriel protested "I know she messed up. I know she lied." He said "She's very upset. I saw her crying yesterday." He continued "She likes you a lot."

"I know she does, and I love her too, but I just can't ignore the fact that she never told me about you." Rick said "It's a pretty big thing to lie about."

"But she's sorry!" Gabriel said, a little too loud.

"Inside voices, Gabriel." Rick asked, shifting his body so that he was facing the little boy "And I know she's sorry. But when you grow up, you'll realize some things can't be solved with just words."

"Grown-ups make everything harder. She's sorry, you like her, seems pretty simple to me." Gabriel said "I don't want you guys to be like my mom and dad. They fought all the time."

"I don't want that either, but I'm having a really hard time getting past this."

"Don't make it too hard." Gabriel asked "It's a waste of time."

"You're way too smart for your own good, kid." Rick said "You should meet Alexis, my daughter. She's a lot like you."

Gabriel smiled softly before continuing to eat his ice cream, as Rick watched his every move.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate stared at her watch, hoping the arrows would suddenly move faster.

"Beckett, just go home." Esposito said, as he walked towards his table to set a few files on top of it. "There's nothing else to do here."

"No, it's fine. Only one more hour until I'm out." Kate said, stubbornly.

She hated how distracted she was the whole day. But it didn't matter how much she tried, she just couldn't focus. She couldn't stop thinking about the whole Gabriel situation, and about her and Castle. It was stupid, unprofessional, and totally out of character for her, but she couldn't help it. It was an overwhelming amount of things to think about.

"Just call it a day, Beckett. Take the kid out to dinner or something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No worries. We got you covered." Esposito told her.

"Thanks Espo, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kate said, getting up from her chair and gathering her things.

"Good luck, chica." Esposito said, knowingly.

"Thanks." Kate said.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, guys." Kate greeted, as she opened the door. She wore a flowy purple tee and grey leggings, and had her hair up in a messy bun. She looked so effortless and amazing, Rick wished he could just grab her and do all kinds of kinky stuff. He was dragged off his thoughts by Gabriel, who, as usual, said something to lighten the mood.

"I'm starving!" Gabriel shouted, throwing himself on the couch.

"He's got your mom's genes." Kate said, closing the door behind Rick "Did you have a nice day?"

"It was awesome! We bought a bunch of comics, and had ice cream, and then went to a museum with dinosaurs…" Gabriel answered.

"I see you weren't spoiled at all." She shot Rick a glance, as if accusing him of a heinous crime.

"Hey, it was all cultural." He said "Uhm, before we feed the mini Hamlet over there, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go into the kitchen." Kate said, before handing Gabriel the remote "Just watch something you like, okay? We'll order a pizza in a bit."

"Alright." Gabriel said "And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on him."

Kate let out a chuckle and walked into the kitchen, rubbing her hands furiously.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, did you have a good day?"

"You already asked that."

"Right." Kate said "Sorry."

"Let's not do this, okay? Let's talk."

"Okay." Kate said "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

"Yes." Rick answered, in a heartbeat.

It surprised Kate, really. She didn't think he would say yes, much less be so quick in doing so.

"Oh." She sighed, relieved.  
"Might take a little while, though."

"I'll take that."

"And, I need you to be fully honest to me from now on." Rick said "At all times."

"Yes. I understand." Kate said, taking a step closer to him.

"And if we're going to raise a child together, our communication has to be perfect." Rick said, mimicking her movements.

"Perfect." She said, taking another step towards him, in a way there were half an inch apart.

"So we're set." He said

"All set." Kate said, her voice low and raspy.

Rick kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was a great kiss interrupted by none other than the king of interruptions, Gabriel.  
"Rick and Kate are standing in the kitchen, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He chanted, as he hopped inside the kitchen.

"Gabriel. So nice of you to come in on the worst possible time." Rick said, mockingly "You ready for that pizza?"

"Yes, please."

"What toppings do you guys want?" Kate asked, as she dialed Domino's number on her cellphone

"Artichokes and mushrooms." Gabriel answered  
"Sounds awesome." Kate said.

"Not at all. Peperoni and barbecue sauce for me."

"It's baffling how the kid can manage to have a more mature palate than you, Castle."

"Blah blah blah." Rick mocked "And get us some dessert too. Ooh, and cheesebread!"

"Plus a packet of grained diabetes."

"Come on, Gabriel. Let's go and get those comics to show Kate."

"Ooh, she's gonna love the Catwoman comic we bought her." Gabriel said, in a whisper.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Goodnight, buddy." Kate said, pulling the covers over Gabriel's body. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Kate. Goodnight, Rick." Gabriel said.

"Don't even think about putting a bat costume and going out to save the town, okay?" Rick said, from the doorframe.

"I'm too tired for that tonight. Maybe tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow, kid." Rick said, with a smile.

He left the room right after Kate, closing the door behind him.

"He's such an amazing kid." Rick said.

"Yeah, he is." Kate said, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, enveloping her in his arms.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to make it up to him?" she asked him, her head buried in his chest.

"There's nothing to make up for." He told her.

She lifted her head from his chest, looking directly into his eyes  
"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You gave him away to good parents. Parents who were ready for that baby, and who could take care of him." Rick said, cupping her face with his hands. "And while I don't agree with your decision, I know you made it with his best interest at heart."

"I really, really did." Kate said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"I know. And we'll work this out, okay? We all will."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

**Author's Note: Not the best of all chapters, or the longest of them, but I wanted to put the second chapter up ASAP. So this is it. I hope you liked it, and please review! **


	3. Mothers and Fathers and All That Jazz

Chapter 3: Mothers and Fathers and Turtles and Zebras

**Author's Note: Before we get to it, DID YOU SEE THE NEW PICTURES FROM THE SET?! I won't say what was in them because I know some people don't like spoilers, but NDSJFNHOSUFHSDUF me dies. **

"Gabriel, are you ready?" Kate asked, from the stairs.

It was Rick's week in. One week they'd live at Kate's apartment, one week at Rick's, until they could decide where they'd live, permanently. Rick's place was a lot roomier, but Kate's was closer to the precinct and closer to the school they'd picked out for Gabriel.

"Just a second." He said, struggling to clip his tie. Claremont Prep's uniform wasn't the comfiest, or the easiest, or kid-friendly. But the school was great, and would give Gabriel a chance to start fresh, but well.

"Want some help there, buddy?" Rick asked, entering the room.

They'd decorated it for Gabriel just a few days prior. It had glow-in-the-dark planets and stars on the ceiling, and superhero posters on the walls. The Batman duvet cover and the green lantern rug clashed, but Gabriel couldn't care less. It was his tiny sanctuary.

"Please." He said "Why do I have to wear a uniform? I didn't have to back at home."  
"Because" Rick began, clipping the little boy's tie "this is a sucked-up private school, and we pay to let them boss us around."

"That sucks." Gabriel protested, as Rick straitened his uniform

"Yeah, wait until Kate has to take place on a bake sale." Rick said "Come on. You don't wanna be late for your first day."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Here we are." Kate said, as they reached the front entrance at Claremont Prep. "Have a good day, Gabriel." She said, kissing the top of his head.

Gabriel was visibly nervous. He kept his head down during the entire walk, rubbed his hands together nervously (in true Beckett fashion) and kept adjusting the straps of his backpack constantly.

"I think I'm sick." Gabriel tried, turning around in a way he wasn't facing Kate or Rick.

"Hey." Rick called, lowering down to the boy's level "It's gonna be okay. You're going to make friends and learn a bunch of new stuff."

"But what if they don't like me?"  
"Well, then they're crazy." Kate said "But you have to remember, not everyone will always like you. But you have to keep your head up high and make true friends."

"Like Batman and Robin?"  
"Exactly like Batman and Robin." She answered "Now, I think you should get going. Go find your Robin, Mr. Wayne."

Gabriel smiled brightly before turning to face the other students in his class, who waited for the teacher in the main hall.

"Bye Kate. Bye Rick." He said, as he walked away from the two of them.

The sight of Gabriel leaving made Kate want to grab him back and take him with her back home. It'd been too long. Too much time without him. Now every second counted and she knew better than wasting any of them.

It wasn't until she felt Rick's arms wrap around her waist that she was dragged out of her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"They're not worth that much." She said, allowing herself to relax a little bit.

"Then give me them for free."

"I don't want to be away from him ever again." She said, leaning her head on his chest.

"I feel you." He said, rubbing his hands softly through her hips "Listen, Ms. Greylek called."

"The lawyer?" Kate asked, freeing herself from his embrace and turning to face him "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so, no. They just want to settle Gabriel's custody case straight."

"Oh. And did she say anything about it?"

"She said it's a 99 percent chance that you'll get custody. She said we can look into changing his birth certificate, if we want to."

"Do we want to?"

"I don't know. I think we should ask him."

"Yeah. We'll ask him later today." She said "Let's go now. Body dropped."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I don't know if I like this." Gabriel said, with a mouthful of Kung pao chicken. "Tastes funny."

"Eat something else, then." Rick suggested, passing him a tray of spring rolls.

"I think I'd rather have Cheetos." Gabriel tried, setting his plate on the table.

"Yeah, nice try. We can make you something else if you're still hungry, but Cheetos? Not gonna happen." Kate said, pulling the spring roll tray closer to her and putting two on her plate.

"I'm good." Gabriel pouted "Can I go and play with my action figures?"

Kate and Rick looked at each other. They'd postponed the talk long enough, now it was time to go ahead and get it off of the way.

"In a second. We want to ask you something." Kate said.

"Gabriel, we got some papers from our lawyer today." Rick said. "Kim, do you remember her?"

"Yeah. She's pretty cool." Gabriel said.

"Yeah, she is." He continued "The papers we got were papers from when you were born. Papers from when your parents adopted you."

"Okay. So?"

"Gabriel, even when I gave you to your parents, they still knew I was your biological mother." Kate said "Do you know what biological means?"

"Means we have the same blood." Gabriel said, confused.

"Yes. And Castle here" Kate said, placing a hand on Rick's knee "is your biological father."

Gabriel looked at Kate, then at Rick, then back at Kate. His seven-year-old brain was trying hard to catch up, but he was having a hard time understanding what Kate was saying.

"And when your parents, uhm, passed away, they called me and told me that you needed someone to stay with." Kate said

"And that's when you came to live with us." Rick concluded

"And now, Ms. Greylek needs us to sign some papers, so you can be with us forever." Kate explained, struggling to find words simple enough for Gabriel to understand, but complex enough to explain the situation carefully.

"Like adopting me?"

"Yes, like adopting you."

"But… but then my mom wouldn't be my mom anymore, and my dad wouldn't be my dad."

"Not in paper, but in your heart, they'll be your mom and dad forever." Rick said.

"But if they'll still be my mom and dad, what will you be?" Gabriel asked.

Kate looked at the little boy and instinctively pulled him closer to her, setting him in her lap.

"We can be Kate and Rick." Kate answered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Or Castle and Beckett." Rick said, smiling.

"Or… moeder and vader!" Gabriel shouted, suddenly remembering the pair of words he'd learned from his Dutch violin teacher.

"I like that!" Kate said "Dutch?"

"Yeah. I had a reaaaaaly creepy teacher who taught me that."

"I like it too. Makes me sound like a Darth Vader kind of guy." Rick said, in his best Darth Vader voice.

"Ew. I'd have to kiss my sister." Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out.

"I think you're a tad too young for Alexis." Rick said "Though we can always arrange for you to rob the cradle later on." He said, gluing his eyes on Kate's

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Time for bed." Kate said, getting up from the couch with Gabriel on her arms. "Do you think I get extra points if I take you to bed upside down?"

"No! Please!" Gabriel pleaded, as Kate turned him around, holding him by the legs.

"Come on, Skywalker boy. I'll tell you a story." She said, walking towards the stairs, Gabriel still in her arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Shit." Kate said, talking to no one in particular.

She was sitting on Rick's bed, holding her cellphone in one hand, and a small sheet of paper on the other hand.

"Talk about a good way to get up." Rick mumbled, his head buried on a pillow "What's up?"

"Gabriel doesn't have school today." Kate said, before throwing her cellphone on the bed.

"Crap. What are we going to do? I have meetings all day." He asked, sitting up.

"I know. Can your mom babysit?"

"She's in Paris, remember? Since last week." He said, pulling the covers off himself and getting up.

"What about Alexis?"

"Good luck getting ahold of her." He said, entering the bathroom "Your dad?"

"Unless you plan on shipping Gabriel off to Maine for the day, he's off."

"Well…"

"Don't even say it."

"Kate…"

"I know. It's the only way out." She said "Gates will bite my head off."

"I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Yeah. And then we'll hop through central park in slutty French maid costumes."

"Now that's something I'd like to see."

"Perv!" Kate shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Gabriel, we need to talk before we get to the precinct." Kate said, to the little boy in the backseat. "When we get there, I need you to be extra-great, okay? No running, no yelling, and watch out to make sure you're not in anyone's way."

"It's so cool that I'm going to a real police station."

"Hey." She said, getting his attention "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriel said "I'll be good."

"I'm sure you will." Kate said, parking her car next to the 12th precinct. "Come on. Time to go."

Kate got out of the car and waited for Gabriel, taking him by the hand and walking inside the brick building. They took the elevator up, and Kate hoped Gates was out on a coffee break or something. But she wasn't. In fact, Gates was the first person the pair ran into as they left the elevator.

"Morning Beckett." Gates said "Morning child who isn't supposed to be on a precinct." She said, looking at Gabriel "Who's this?"

"Uhm, this is Gabriel. He's my…"

"Zoon." Gabriel completed "That's son in Dutch."

Kate looked down at the little boy, unsure of what to say. Their situation was less than simple, but she was so stunned by his sudden revelation that she didn't even acknowledge the two other detectives approaching.

"Morning, Beckett." Javier said "Is this the kid?"

"Hey, Espo." She said "Yeah, this is Gabriel."

"Sup, kid?" he said, high-fiving the boy "I'm detective Esposito, I'm Kate's friend. And this is Ryan, my partner."

"Hey." Gabriel said, shyly.

"Beckett, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gates asked, walking towards her office.

Kate sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Gabriel, go with Esposito and Ryan, okay? I'll be right there."

Gabriel, Esposito and Ryan walked away, leaving Kate to talk to Gates.

"Sir?"

"Beckett. Come in." Gates said "I don't even have to tell you how inappropriate it is for you to bring your kid into a precinct, filled with low-life murderers and armed detectives." She continued "However, given the special circumstances of this situation, I'll let this one slide. But it can't happen again."

"It won't, sir. You have my word."

"Alright, then." Gates said "Get to work."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Six hours. The time Kate and the boys had been trying. Eleven. The amount of perfectly good for murder suspects they'd interviewed. Zero. The amount of leads they had to go on.

"It's a dead end." Kate declared, tossing herself on a chair "We've got nothing."

"How does an Upper East Side ballerina ends up in the bottom of the Hudson river?" Ryan asked, staring at the white board.

"Ballerina?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. Millicent Grayfell. Haven't you been paying attention?" Kate asked him.

"I have. But the guy you asked questions to, the one with the spider tattoo on his face, he said she was a dancer."

Kate looked at the boy, and then at the board.

"So?" Esposito asked

"Ballerinas and dancers are not the same thing." Gabriel said "My mom was a ballerina, they only dance slow music. Dancers like fast music, like rock."

"He's right." Ryan said "Who's the guy?"

"Tito Hansfeldt. He said he met her when he went to watch her dance one night." Kate said "I doubt he's a ballet fan." Kate said "Guys! The roommate! She was an exotic dancer. Maybe Millicent saw the opportunity to make some easy cash and took it."

"Let's interview her again." Esposito said "Good job, kid. You really are a spawn of Caskett."

"Caskett?" Gabriel asked

"Castle and Beckett." Ryan said "Let's go."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Castle, we're home!" Kate shouted, kicking off her heels.

"Hey, you two." He said, entering the room "How was your day?"

"I solved a murder!" Gabriel said, running past Rick and inside the kitchen "It was so cool!"

Rick looked at Kate for clarification.

"He really did. Cracked our case wide open." Kate said, setting her keys on the table "No DNA test needed, this one really does belong to us."

"Yeah?"

"No question."

"Can I get some ice cream?" Gabriel asked, from the kitchen

"No question at all."

**Author's Note: Okay, then. In celebration of this story getting one hundred followers, here's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! The more you do it, the faster I write. Thanks! **


	4. Reality Strikes

Chapter 4: Reality Strikes

Rick ran as fast as he could, but his legs didn't move as fast as he needed them to. He ran past streets and people, not even acknolowdging anything other than his need to get to Kate. He couldn't lose her, not when there were still so many things left unsaid.

He ran inside Lenox Hill Hospital, not bothering to stop and ask for Kate. He simply ran into the waiting room, hoping someone would be there to explain what was going on. He soon spotted Esposito, and ran over to his side.

"Esposito!" he yelled, even though Esposito stood a mere three feet away from him. He looked wrecked, even more so than Ryan, who sat on a chair nearby.

"Castle." He said.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked, running a hand through his hair.

"We... we were chasing a suspect. Beckett chased him down inside an alley, without calling for backup. She shot him before he shot her, but the bulett..."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. There was so much blood..." Esposito answered, his voice breaking. He steadied himself on a chair, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shit!" Rick yelled "Is there anyone here who give me information about a patient?" He asked, to no one in particular.

A short, middle aged nurse spoke up, placing a comforting hand on Rick's shoulder "I'm nurse Williams, can I help you?"

"My girlfriend, her name's Kate Beckett." Rick said "She was shot. Came in a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry sir, we can't give information to someone who's not family."

"Please." He asked, barely managing to get the world out "We have a son. Just tell me if she's okay."

"Sir..."

"Please. Please, I'm begging you."

Nurse Williams gave him a sympathetic look and walked away, pulling a file from under her desk and walking back to Rick's side.

"You didn't hear anything from me." She said, flipping through the pages "here, Katherine Beckett. Single gunshot, passed right through her stomach. She's unconsious, but stable."

"Oh my God." He exclaimed "When can I see her?'

"Not for another couple of hours. And that's pushing it. However, if one's available, I'd advise you to call a family member, so her doctor can give the information to them."

"Yeah. Thank you." Rick said.

Rick glanced at his cellphone. There was no way he could call Jim, go home to pack some things for Kate and pick Gabriel up at school. Oh no. How on Earth was he supposed to explain to a seven-year old that his mother just got shot?

He unlocked his cellphone and dialed Alexis' number, hoping she wasn't too busy.

"Lex? Something happened and I need you to do me a favor."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Yes, Alexis Castle. I'm Gabriel's half sister." Alexis told the woman at the door "My dad called to say I'd pick him up today."

'Yes. His class will be out in a few minutes, Miss Castle. You can wait over there." The woman said, pointing towards an área filled with with middle-aged nannies and younger children.

Alexis walked towards the area, and took a seat next an elderly woman. Gabriel's class left the school not five minutes later, and Alexis spotted the little boy in a second.

"Gabriel!" She called, walking towards him "Hey!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alexis, Rick's daughter." She said "Uhm, something came up and he asked me to pick you up. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. How come I've never seen you before?" he asked, as he followed Alexis to the town car.

"Well, I live a little bit far away. But my dad showed me a few pictures of you."

"He told me about you too. But you were little in the picture he showed me."

"Yeah, he has that habit." She said, opening the door and waiting for Gabriel to get in. After he did, she went inside and sat next to him, giving the driver the address to the loft.

"Where are my moeder and vader?"

"Who?"

"Kate and Rick."

"Uhm, Gabriel, you know Kate's a cop, right?"

"Yeah, she puts bad guys in jail, just like Batman."

"Yes. But one of those bad guys, he hurt her. My dad... vader, he'll explain it to you later."

"Did she die?"

"No! No, she's okay."

"I wanna see her." Gabriel demanded, looking at Alexis.

"I think we'll have to wait a little. She's very hurt still."

"I don't care. I wanna see her now."

"I'm sorry, she can't have any visitors right now. But we'll get something to eat, then you can get changed and we can go see her later."

Alexis looked at the little boy, who looked like he was about to cry. Not a month before he'd lost his adoptive parents, now he almost lost his biological mother.

"Hey, don't worry." She said, wrapping an arma round his shoulders "She's gonna be okay."

"Can I call vader? I wanna talk to him."

"Sure. We'll call him right now." Alexis said, dialing Rick's number "Dad? It's me. I'm sorry to call, but Gabriel insisted. He wants to talk to you."

_"Okay. Put him on"_

"Vader?"

_"Hey, buddy. How are you?"_

"I'm okay. Is moeder going to die?" Gabriel asked, going straight to the point.

_"No, Gabriel. She's hurt right now, but she's gonna be okay."_

"Promise?"

_"I promise. Now I gotta go, okay? I need to go and talk to a doctor. But Alexis is bringing you over soon." _

"Okay. Bye." Gabriel said, and pressed the 'end call' button on Alexis' phone.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Alexis asked, attempting to drag his mind out of what was happening.

"Actually, can we go somewhere else?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was past six when Alexis and Gabriel arrived at the hospital. Rick was a lot calmer, much to Alexis' relief, and sat next to Jim and a few of Kate's friends in the waiting room.

"Dad?" Alexis called, walking towards the group of people, holding Gabriel by the hand.

"Alexis." He said, getting up from his chair "Hey. And hey, buddy." He said, ruffling Gabriel's hair and giving Alexis an one-armed hug.

"How's Kate?" Alexis asked, taking a seat next to Jenny.

"She's better. Conscious. Visitors will be allowed in about ten minutes."

"Thank god."

The eight of them talked sporadically, waiting patiently. Dr. Rooney arrived shortly after, with a nurse following closely behind.

"Mr. Beckett?" He called, looking at the group.

"That's me." Jim said, standing up.

"Your daughter is stable and can receive visitors. There are a few details I need to talk to you about, but you can go and see her now."

"Richard, you go. Take Gabriel. I'll go after you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Rick took Gabriel by the hand and walked towards room 147. Gabriel clutched a small envelope, and kept his head down throughout the path.

Rick opened the door to the room, and gestured for Gabriel to walk inside the room before he did.

"Hey." Kate said, her tone low and raspy.

"Hi." Gabriel said, standing as far away from her bed as he possibly could "You okay?"

"I'm gonna be." She said, taking Rick's hand. He stood next to her, keeping his face as straight as possible.

"I made you something." Gabriel said, taking two steps towards her bed.

"You did?" she asked "And what is it?"

"Here. Open it." He said, handing her the camel envelope.

Kate took it from his hand, pulling the Darth Vader sticker off the envelope and opened it, retrieving a picture from inside.

It was a picture of Kate, Gabriel and Rick, the one they took on Gabriel's first week with them. They stood outside the precinct, Gabriel in the middle of them wearing Kate's badge and cap. He looked adorable, and Kate wondered why she didn't have this picture already.

There was a paper frame around it, and the words 'Moeder + Vader + Gabriel = Love' were printed in the silver framing, in big black letters. Kate ha no doubt, it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Seven years later, after all the chaos and the sadness and the sorrow that led her to give up her baby, there he was, standing beside her hospital bed, giving her the most amazing gift she's ever gotten.

She didn't feel like she was deserving of it. She didn't deserve him. None of them. She'd been selfish, and immature and absolutely pathetic.

"Stop it." Rick said, squeezing her hand.

"What?"

"Stop beating yourself up." He said, still whispering.

"Thank you, Gabriel. This is gorgeous." She said, changing the subject. She smiled at him softly, pulling him in a sloppy, one-armed hug.

"You... are... smothering... the jedi..." Gabriel said, exhagerating his tone.

"How was your day, Mr. Skywalker?" She asked, letting go of him. And watched as he settled in the bed.

"Uneventful." He said, using the new word he'd learned "Other than the fact that I met Vader's daughter, my Moeder got hurt and I had ice cream for lunch."

"So not uneventful at all." Kate said, with a chuckle.

"No, I just think that word is cool."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Gabriel is sound asleep." Rick announced, entering his bedroom. "Took a few stories about Kirk, Spock and how Uhura was an annoying little dork and he was out." He said, settling himself on his side of the bed.

He looked at her briefly, noticing her red nose and puffy eyes. He sat back up and scooted closer to her, pulling her into his lap. He was surprised when she didn't protest, and even more surprised when he heard her sobbing softly into his chest.

"Kate? Kate, what's going on?" He asked, rubbing her back softly. "Kate, tell me what's going on."

"I don't deserve him." She said "I don't deserve him or you."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I abandoned my child, Castle. I had a baby, and I abandoned him."

"No, you didn't. You didn't abandon him. You gave him to more apt parents, and honestly, thinks worked out amazingly. Gabriel loves you, Kate. We can't change the past, but the future is ours to write."

"You should hate me, and so should he. My mother would despise me."

"I have no idea where this is coming from, but you're wrong. You made a choice, a hard one, with your child's best interest at heart. Gabriel had a great life, and he will have an even better one now. Your mother would be proud of you for being strong enough to understand that sometimes, we are too broken. So please Kate, stop saying those things. They are not true, and they don't do you any good."

"Do you mean that?"

"I love you, Kate. I would never lie to you."

"What if I can't give you what you've given me?"

"Love is a balancing act. It exists, because together, we are complete. There is no us without me, or without you. You've given me everything I'll ever need."

"I love you, Rick."

"Always."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I'm swamped. I've been studying for the SAT's like a madwoman, and it doesn't help at all that I'll have to take the subject tests as well. It's insane, but I'm hoping it'll pay off. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


	5. Eyes Wide Open

Chapter 5: Eyes Wide Open

"I can't sleep!" Gabriel whined, throwing himself on the couch.

Kate and Rick looked at each other, amazed at the little boy's dramatic antics.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Rick asked, walking over to stand next to Gabriel.

"You did that already and it didn't work!" He said, a little louder than he should.

"What if I sing you a song?" Kate questioned, standing next to Rick.

"What song?" Gabriel asked, sitting up.

"I have one that's just right for you." She said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

The pair walked up the stairs and into Gabriel's bedroom, and Kate waited for Gabriel to settle himself on the bed before kneeling down next to it.

"Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday…" she began, running a hand through his hair gently.

She looked at his adorable face, and smiled at the sight. His eyes were just like Rick's, that beautiful shade of blue that made her lost any chain of thought. He had her hair, though, and the perfect little nose. He was gorgeous, and Kate couldn't help but stare.

"What was will never be felt again." She continued "I fell in love with you, over a smile so gold, I was through."

She sang, remembering the moments that led her to write that song. It was about Rick, and she certainly didn't write it because she liked him. She wrote it because she loved him, pure and simply. She loved every inch of him, from his soft hair to his ugly toes. She loved the relationship, and she loved the how good they were together. But above all, she loved the version of herself he so easily brought up. She loved how good and relaxed she was around him. She loved _him. _

"Where did you come from, where did you come from there? Got yourself a woman do I even care?"

_June 5__th__, 2010_

_12__th__ Precinct_

_New York City, NY_

"_Okay guys, I'm off. Have a nice night." Rick said to the trio, gathering his belongings and heading to the door._

"_Castle, we just got a lead." Kate protested, crossing her arms. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. Gina's waiting for me." He said, his eyes glued to hers "But I'll be back in the morning." _

_Esposito and Ryan nodded, and Rick walked away as fast as he could. He would rather stay in the precinct with Kate, he really did. But she didn't want him, and he needed to get over it, get over her. And he was determined to work things out with Gina. She was no Kate Beckett, but he cared for her and she did well in filling the void. _

_Kate left shortly after, going straight to her apartment to take a bath and have a glass of wine. _

_It wasn't until late at night that it struck her. She wasn't upset because Castle didn't help her sold the case. She wasn't upset because he got to leave early and she had to do all the paperwork. She was upset because he left to be with Gina. Gina, his gorgeous, leggy, ex-wife, whom right then, Kate hated more than anyone. _

"_Shit." She said, to herself. She tossed her covers to the side and scooted off the bed, grabbing her phone on the way to the living room. _

_She threw herself on the couch and glanced at the screen, wondering what Castle was doing at that time of the night. _

_Probably Gina, she thought. She mentally hit herself for being so damn childish and unlocked the screen, pressing the 'photos' icon on the top. _

_She was surprised when she saw the number of pictures on the folder. She rarely ever took pictures with her phone. She opened it, and looked through the first few photos. _

_One of the white board in the precinct. One of a pair of shoes she wanted to get. One of Lanie and Esposito making silly faces. And one of Castle, which she didn't remember taking. She slid her finger to the left, and another picture of him showed up. She did the same thing dozens of times, and all the pictures were his. Him sticking his tongue out, him giving the camera a thumbs up, him blowing a kiss. The pictures brought a smile to her lips and even though she would deny it for as long as she could, she knew it. She was in love with Richard Castle. _

"I want you to want me, the way that I want you. Ain't strange how god fixed a plan? To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man."

_May 7__th__, 2012_

_Richard Castle's Apartment _

_New York City, NY_

"_Beckett, what do you want?" Rick asked, opening the door to the detective. She was soaked, but that wasn't the weirdest part. She was soaked, she was dripping, and she was… fragile. _

"_You." She said, stepping inside the apartment and crushing her lips into his. "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry." She said, breathing heavily "I'm so sorry." _

_It took him all he had to push her away. He loved her way too much to take advantage of her fragility. He waited so long for this, and he wasn't about to screw everything up. _

"_What happened?" _

"_He got away and I didn't care." She said, looking at him "I almost died and all I could think about was you." She whispered, her breaths growing steadier "I just want you." _

_The kiss they shared after she finished that sentence was life-changing. It was long, wet, and insanely overdue. It wasn't just a kiss. It was Castle and Beckett. _

_He pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly. It was so much, it was too much, and he needed it. He needed her. All of her. _

_As he unbuttoned her shirt and looked at her wound, startling when she brought her fingers to it _

"_It's okay. You can look." She said in a fast whisper. _

_He can feel her smile against his lips, hoping – praying – that the moment would last forever. _

"Come to me close boy, take my hand. And we'll fly off to a magic land." She finished, searching Gabriel's face for any sign of anger.

But she didn't find one. He was peacefully asleep, a faint smile on his lips. God, he was so gorgeous.

She got up from the floor and directed herself to the door, jumping at the sight of Castle standing on the doorframe.

"Geez, Castle!" she said, walking out of the small room "Trying to get rid of me?" she asked, closing the door behind them.

"Never." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her lips "that was an amazing song. Wherever did you learn it?" he asked, even though he was one hundred percent sure she wrote that one herself.

She wondered how the hell he knew her so well. She was always terrible at understanding herself, but he made it seem so easy. She was like a book to him, one he could read in a heartbeat.

"It's a personal creation." She answered, easing herself into him. "Like it?"

"It's perfect."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate sat up on the bed, narrowing her eyes. She blindly searched the nightstand for her pain pills. The pain made her want to scream, but she refrained when she remembered Rick sleeping next to her.

It wasn't until she made a glass of water fall to the floor and crash, that Rick woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked, startled.

"Nothing. I just dropped something." She said. "Go back to sleep."

"Why are you awake?" he asked, pulling the string that made the lamp turn on.

"Insomnia." She lied, turning her back to him.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" he asked, sitting up.

"No…"

"I'm gonna get your pain pills and some water." He said, before noticing the mess of shattered glass "And maybe clean that up."

"Castle, I can do it myself." She protested, stubbornly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to. Just wait a second, okay? I'll be back in a few."

She looked at him as he left the room, her eyes trailing his entire body. He was even more handsome that way, in his pajamas, at home, with a bedhead. It was so domestic and amazing, she wished she could just marry him and run off to some deserted island with him and Gabriel.

He returned not five minutes after, with a bottle of pain killers, a bottle of water, and a small bag.

"Here" He said, handing her the pills and the bottle of water.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking both items "Don't worry about the glass, I'll clean it up." She said, barely managing to stay awake.

He chuckled lightly, kneeling next to the mess to start cleaning it up "Just sleep, Kate."

He didn't have to ask twice. Two minutes, and she was out. He finished the mess and settled himself on the bed with his laptop, to try and get some writing done.

It was about two am when Kate started moving furiously, throwing her body to the sides. He looked at her and wondered if he should wake her, thinking she might be having a nightmare.

When she started struggling and making weird noises, he decided to wake her.

"Kate. Kate, baby, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." He said, shaking her softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, relieved to be out of the dream. He smiled softly at her, before running a hand through her hair. They stared at each other for a good five minutes. By then, Kate couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Rick, I love you."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this is short, but inspiration's been short lately. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this and please review. And I wanted to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! Lots of love to ya'll. **


	6. I See Blue Skies

Chapter 6: I See Blue Skies

"How much more time until we get there?" Gabriel asked, with a whine.

He sat in the backseat of Rick's newly bought Jaguar, which they decided to get after realizing they'd need a more practical car now that they had a child to drive around. The sun was shining directly through the backseat window, and hitting Gabriel right in the face. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, it was extremely annoying.

"Not too long now, young one." Rick answered, without bothering to look at Gabriel. He asked that very same question over and over again, since they left the loft. It was a long ride from Manhattan to the Hamptons, and Rick hoped eventually he would just get tired of asking and pay attention to the Batman movie that was playing in his portable DVD.

Kate looked at Rick and smiled. She was in love with him, she'd told him so, and it felt _good. _No, it felt great. She hadn't said those words to anyone recently, and honestly, she'd never felt the need to do so. But this was different, and he was different. She wasn't about to let it all out and say it, but she was sure. He was her one.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate lied on the bed in the master suite, facing the ceiling. The day had been long. There was dense traffic on the way out of the city, and Gabriel wouldn't stop complaining. It had been a pain, and Kate was incredibly impatient. She always thanked the universe that Gabriel wasn't a hard child, but she knew better than thinking he'd always be perfect. It had been a rough day.

"He's down." Rick said, tossing himself on the bed. He was close enough to touch her, but far enough to make sure she had some space.

"Finally." Kate sighed, feeling a tad guilty.

"Rough day, huh?"

"What do you think?" She asked, dryly.

"Rough day." He concluded, without thinking further about it.

"Sorry." She said, turning her body to face him.

Their looks crossed, the feeling of exhaustion showing on both their eyes. His eyes traveled through her entire body. God, how he loved her. He loved her by her heart, by her brains, and her body... was definitely a favorite. He brought his arm to her right leg, almost touching her butt.

"Don't worry." He said, gently stroking the spot he placed his arm in.

"I'll worry." She said, placing a hand over his.

"I know." He said, and scooted closer to her, their bodies inches apart. "I know you will." He said, almost whispering.

"I love him." She said "So much."

"That's unquestionable." He said, breathing heavily "I do too."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate looked at the sea, wondering how far it went. She was sitting in the living room at Rick's Hamptons mansion, with a book on her lap and a coffee mug on her hand. It was past two pm, but Rick and Gabriel still hadn't returned from the beach.

Seemed pretty idiotic to her, to go to the beach in the middle of a summer storm. But Gabriel had insisted they at least dipped their feet in the water, and didn't take too much to convince Rick.

The phone rang shortly after, startling Kate.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kate, it's me. You need to come to the beach, now."

"Castle, I told you. I'm not going to the beach today."

"Kate, something happened. I need you to meet at Ryan's Sports Bar right now."

"Castle, I'm not going to..."

"Kate!" he yelled "It's an emergency."

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Just come."

"Give me the address." She asked, putting on an oversized cardigan and flats.

"Ask for directions Kate, I need to go."

There were a million thoughts racing through her mind. What the hell was happening, why didn't he just give her the damn directions, and who was hurt.

"Castle..." she said, before realizing he'd hung up "shit."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Gabriel and Rick watched as Kate left, both hoping she wouldn't be too pissed at them.

"Come, we have about twenty minutes." Rick said, walking towards the front door.

"She'll be soooo mad." Gabriel said, exaggerating the third word.

"Not helping, kid."

"Not trying to."

"Touche." He said "Got everything?"

"Balloons, banner, and everything I could get when Alexis took me shopping." He said, holding up two large shopping bags.

"You're a great kid, you know that?" Rick asked, unlocking the door.

"I've been told."

"And a modest one, too."

It took them about twenty minutes to get everything ready, about two minutes before Kate called, desperate, wanting to know where Ryan's Sports Bar was.

"Kate, we're okay. Come back home, we're here already."

"I'll be there in ten."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate arrived at the house exactly eleven minutes after she and Rick spoke, storming in. "Castle? Gabriel? Where are you?" she yelled, worried.

"In here!" Rick yelled, from the adjacent library.

He and Gabriel stood next to each other under the 'Happy Mother's Day' banner, exchanging concerned looks.

"Castle, what's..." Kate began, running inside the room.

It took her a few seconds to understand. There were plenty of posters and a bunch of drawings. A banner, and a handful of gifts. Also, Rick and Gabriel wore matching suits and bowties, grinning widely at her.

The banner read 'Happy mother's day', and so did most of the posters and drawings.

She took a second to think. They were in... May. May 12th, she thought. Great. She'd just forgotten about her first mother's day with Gabriel.

"Happy mother's day, mommy!" Gabriel yelled, running into her legs.

She looked at Rick, and then at Gabriel.

"Oh my god..." she said "thank you, baby." She said, scooping him up in a tight hug.

"Were you surprised?" he asked, innocently.

"You have no idea how much." She answered, honestly. "This is amazing, you two." She said, before it hit her "Wait, did you just call me mommy?"

"There's room for two mommies and two daddies in my heart." He said.

His words brought tears to both their eyes. It was the kind of unforgettable, amazing, serendipitous moment you read about in novels, not the kind that happens in real life. It was the kind of moment that changed lives.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked, hugging him as tight as she possibly could.

"Me too."

"Castle, if we go now, do you think we can get to New York by six?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, walking closer to the two of them.

"There's someone I want you guys to know."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Rick parked in front of a cemetery at around five thirty. Until then, he had absolutely no idea what was happening.

"Kate, what are we doing here?" he said, opening the door.

"I told you, you're meeting someone." She said "Gabriel, and need you to not let go of my hand, okay?"

Gabriel nodded and took her hand, sensing that she was serious.

The trio walked in silence until they reached a headstone.

Johanna Beckett's headstone.

_Johanna Beckett_

_Vincit Omnia Veritas _

_February 4th, 1951 – January 9th, 1999 _

"Hey mom." Kate said, with a cracked voice "Happy mother's day."

Gabriel and Rick looked at each other, unsure about how to proceed.

"I brought two guys to meet you today." She said, letting go of Gabriel's hand and placing her hands on his shoulders "This is Gabriel, I told you about him a few years back." She said, gesturing for Rick to come closer to the headstone. "And this is Rick. He's my boyfriend."

Rick nodded his head at the headstone, wondering if he should say something.

"Mom, I finally understand." She said "I finally understand love."

**Author's Note: Short, but (hopefully) sweet. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. You know I love it! **


	7. Scrabble Nights and Muffled Pleas

Chapter 7: Scrabble Nights and Muffled Pleas

"Compunction." Kate said, as she placed the final letter on the board "Means shame."

"Use it in a sentence." Gabriel asked, looking at Alexis, then at Kate.

"I have no compunction over the fact that I like Nebula 9." Kate said, with a teasing smirk on her face.

She and Rick sat side-by-side, facing Alexis and Gabriel, who sat on the other side of the table. All four of them had almost the same amount of points, even Gabriel. He was unsurprisingly smart for his age, but occasionally came up with words they all knew didn't exist.

"Convene." Alexis said, using the 'C' Kate had placed before and adding the remaining six letters.

They played for another hour or so, before Alexis announced that she had to go back to her dorm.

"No, Lex! Just one more round!" Gabriel pleaded, tugging her shirt.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I really have to go." Alexis said, sliding her arms into her coat and grabbing her purse. "But I'll be back on Saturday, okay? I'll take you shopping for a new backpack, just like we agreed, remember?"

"Yes." He said, in a sad, whiny tone.

"Now, don't be sad. This week will fly by, you'll see." She said, kissing the top of his head and heading towards the door "Bye, guys!"

The three of them chorused a weak 'goodbye' and started getting up from their seats.

Kate and Rick went into the kitchen, and Gabriel stayed in the living room to watch his daily half hour of TV.

"We have that parent-teacher thingy tomorrow." Rick said, passing Kate a package of pasta.

"Shit. Tomorrow?" She asked, taking the pasta and setting it on the counter.

"I'm going alone, aren't I?" Rick asked, as he closed the cabinet and walked over to the stove to start boiling some water.

"I'm so sorry." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder "I wish I could get out."

"It's alright," he said, honestly "I'll help you catch up when you get home."

"Thank you." She said, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"And you should have loads of compunction over liking Nebula 9." He shouted, but Kate ignored him "loads."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"The kids have made great progress on their Serbian language skills." Professor Darko Petrović said, in a thick accent.

Rick found rather weird that they were teaching three different foreign languages to first graders, but the school seemed to think it was very important for seven-year olds to know how to say 'good morning' in a handful of languages.

On that particular semester, the kids were learning Serbian, French and Spanish. Gabriel was picking up French and Spanish quite easily, but Serbian was a struggle for him.

"My little Davenport's been greeting us with a very excited 'dobro jutro, kako ste?' every day." A woman said, in a nasally voice.

Rick felt so insanely out of place. Good morning was a fine greeting on his mind, and he was fairly sure the woman wasn't pronouncing the words right. And who the hell would name their kid Davenport?

"Mr. Petrović and the kids have been getting along very well." Mrs. Wells, the teacher, said "They're so adorable singing 'Tamo Daleko'" she gushed to the small group of parents, most of who didn't seem to care at all. She continued to talk about the kids' recent accomplishments, and some parents interrupted her to tell her about their child's progress out of school.

It all happened so fast. There was a loud noise, a bunch of screams, and a high-pitched "get down." They heard screams that were obviously child screams, the tomping of little feet and then another loud noise.

Rick could only gather himself enough to say "That's a gunshot."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Beckett!" Kate heard someone yell, from afar. "Beckett!"

"In here!" she yelled, from the break room. She spotted Esposito shortly after, and startled when she saw him running towards her. "What's going on?"

"There was a shooting midtown." Esposito said, barely managing to get the words out.

"How many were killed?" Kate asked, still weirded out about Esposito's reaction to a seemingly "normal" shooting.

"They don't know yet, but they've reported two gunshots. They don't know who the shooter is or if he's going to kill hostages."

"Where's the shooting?" she asked, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Claremont Prep."

The answer made Kate's entire body go numb. She couldn't move a muscle, and her head felt like it was going to fall off. She attempted to take a deep breath, but the air got stuck in her throat and she felt like someone had just ripped out her heart.

Guided by god knows what and without acknowledging anyone or anything else, she sprinted out of the room and into the bullpen, gathering her keys and badge and running to the door. For the first time in years, she prayed silently. She couldn't lose them.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Rick tossed himself on a corner, next to the teacher. He looked around the room for a moment, and tried to sink in what was happening. Most people just stared blankly at each other, but some were crying quietly.

"Where are the children?" he asked the teacher, who sobbed next to him.

"Miss Thatcher's class." She said.

"Where's that?" he asked, getting up.

"It's the room across this one."

Rick walked to the door slowly, making as little noise as humanly possible.

"What are you doing?" Davenport's mother asked, from one of the corners.

"Getting my kid." Rick answered, in a whisper. He pressed his ear against the door, making sure there was no noise coming from the hallway.

They'd toured the school before. Rick knew Claremont Prep was huge, so he simply assumed – no, hoped – that the shooter was not nearby. He crossed his fingers and opened the door slowly, ignoring the whispered protests of the other parents.

He stood in the doorframe for a moment, studying his surroundings. When he was sure there was no one else in the hallway, he walked to Miss Thatcher's door and opened it, startling the group that sat in there.

A few kids gasped, some yelled, and some hid their faces, in the hoping that whoever was at the door couldn't see them.

"Gabriel?" he called, without entering the room.

"Daddy?" a muffled voice asked, from the back of the room "Is that you?"

"It's me, buddy." He said, as Gabriel ran to him "I'm here." He said, pulling the little boy into his arms. "Are you Miss Thatcher?" he asked, to the young woman next to him.

"I'm Kyra." She answered, holding back tears.

"I'm Richard Castle, I'm Gabriel's father. We're in the room across the hallway. Do you think you can help me bring the kids there, so they can be with her parents?"

"Yes." She sobbed, getting up. "Listen, guys. I need you to be real quiet right now, okay? We're going to the other room so you can be with your mommies and daddies. But we need to be quiet as a mouse, okay?"

The group of eight children nodded, and Rick poked his head outside to make sure it was safe to leave.  
"Go, now!" he said, and Kyra led the way out, followed by the seven small children. Rick followed them closely behind, still holding Gabriel.

There were no words to describe the relief Rick felt when he closed the door behind him, and watched as the kids ran to their parents' arms. He hugged Gabriel even tighter, and when the third gunshot echoed inside the room, he was sure he would never be able to forget the desperate scream Gabriel let out.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Allen!" Kate called, running towards a small group of cops.

"Beckett. Long time no see." Zachary Allen said, flashing her a smile.

"Do they know who the shooter is?"

"Not yet." He answered "Why did they call you? We have no confirmed deaths."

"I… I know someone who's inside."

"Crap. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I would just like to make sure that my team is not needed around here."

Just as Kate finished that sentenced, they heard the gunshot.

"Goddam." Allen exclaimed.

It took Kate everything she had not to fall to the ground and cry. It took her everything she had not to run inside that school and kill the bastard who was doing that in a place filled with little children. It took her everything she had not to yell and curse the universe for everything it threw on her. Instead, she asked Allen where the hostage negotiation team was and walked over to them, determined to help.  
"Who are you?" A middle aged man asked, taking an earbud off his ear.

"I'm detective Kate Beckett, homicide." She answered "Do you know who's shooting?"

"Detective Beckett." He said "Your reputation precedes you."

"Good to know. Now, do you know who it is?"

"Detective, I've heard about your success in another hostage situation, but you don't have any training. Right now, I need you to step out and let us do our jobs."

"Like hell I'm stepping out."

"Detective…"

"My son is in there!" she cried "My seven year old son and his father! Stop telling me to leave, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." She said "I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you know who the shooter is?"

"Not officially." Officer Olsen said, finally understanding the situation.

"What about unofficially?"

"An 11th grade student named Chip Cavanaugh posted this on his Facebook page this morning:"

_I was made fun of, once. Back then, I didn't have a gun. _

"Have you contacted his parents?"

"His mother is on her way."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Daddy, are we going to die?" Gabriel asked, burying his head on Rick's chest.

"No, buddy. We are going to be alright." Rick answered "Mommy's going to get us out of here." He said "Does anyone have any bars?" he asked, tossing his cellphone to his side.

"I do." Mrs. Wells said. "Oh god. I'm going to call…"

"Mrs. Wells!" Rick called "Let me call my girlfriend. She's a cop. I can tell her where we are and she'll take us out of here."

Mrs. Wells hesitated, but passed him the phone.

Rick dialed Kate's number as fast as he could, praying that she was next to it.

"_Beckett."_

"Kate! Kate, it's me!"

"_Castle. Where are you?" _

"I'm not sure." He said, looking at the teacher.

"Room 16." She said, looking at the other parents.

"We're in room 16."

"_Are there any windows in there?"_

"Yes, there's a large window. We're right next to the tennis courts."

"_I'm getting you out of there."_

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun… I hope you don't hate cliffhangers! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Ps. Smut, yay or nay? I'm on the fence about putting some into this. **


	8. Don't Let Me Go

Chapter 8: Don't Let Me Go

"I have the location of one class." Kate told the officer next to her "the first graders are in room 16."

"That's good, but we can't take anyone out yet. We haven't located the shooter." He said, staring at the screen in front of him.

Perhaps it was because the situation was getting so common – first Columbine, then Virginia Tech then Sandy Hook – or perhaps because she was a lot more like the other parents who stood just outside the cramped police van, but Kate couldn't stop the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and rolled freely through her cheeks. She couldn't remember any other situation when she'd been as scared, or as hopeless as right then.

She did her best to focus on what was happening. She needed to study Chip Cavanaugh, because for some reason, she felt the need to understand why on earth a teenager decides to buy a gun and open fire in a school filled with children. She needed to understand _him._

The fourth gunshot echoed inside her ears, making her let out a high-pitched, scare-filled scream. She brought both her hands to her face, pressing it against them as hard as she could. "Why the fuck is he still shooting?" she yelled, in despair.

"Beckett, I need you out here." Captain Gates said, poking her head inside the van. Her face was freakishly pale, and her expression was almost… desolated.

"Captain, I can't right now."

"Beckett, now." Gates said, pulling her head off and taking two steps back, in a way that she was at a comfortable distance from the van.

"Captain, I need to study the suspect…"

"Beckett, Castle's daughter is here." Gates said "I'm very sorry." She continued, placing a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Where is she?" Kate asked, looking at the ground.

"Right there." Gates told her, pointing towards a behind-the-yellow-line location.

Kate took a deep breath before walking towards Alexis. She tried to figure out something to say, but everything sounded so fucking stupid, that she hoped to God that Alexis wouldn't expect too much. She spotted the young redhead in a second, rushing her steps the moment she saw her. In a second, she was almost running, not bothering to look at the people she ran past.

"Alexis!" she called, crashing into the young woman almost instantly, wrapping her arms around Alexis' waist. "I'm so sorry."

"Are they going to be okay?" Alexis asked, in the crook of Kate's neck "they have to be okay."

"We're doing everything we can." She said.

"Beckett, do you have a second?" Esposito asked, approaching Kate and Alexis with Ryan by his side.

"Yeah, sure." She said, releasing Alexis "Ryan, can you stay with her for a moment?"

"Sure thing." Ryan said, getting out of Esposito's side and walking over to Alexis.

Esposito and Kate walked away, trying to find a secluded spot.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Kate, a student just called 911. Her name is Kayla Bryson, and she's an 11th grader. She confirmed that the shooter is Chip Cavanaugh and that he shot a girl in the same classroom Kayla's in."

"Do we know who she is?" Kate asked "How hurt is she?"

"The other student's name is Farrah, but we couldn't find her in the system yet. We only know her name and that she's a second grader. According to Kayla, she was shot in the chest. They couldn't find her pulse."

Suddenly, Kate could no longer breathe. She could no longer stand. The only thing she was able to do was ask Esposito to hold her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I want my mommy." Rick heard someone cry. He couldn't identify who it was or where the cry was coming from, not until he looked at the corner and saw a little girl, curled up into a ball.

"Sweetie." He called "Gabriel, what's her name?" he asked, making Gabriel lift his head from Rick's chest and look at her.

"Kennedy."

"Kennedy, sweetie." He called again, this time drawing her attention "Kennedy, my name's Rick. I'm Gabriel's daddy. Come here, sweetie."

The little girl walked over to Rick's side and plopped down next to him, resting her head on his arm.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He told her, wrapping an arm around her small body "We are going to be alright."

The fifth shot was fired just as he finished his sentence.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate had never recovered so fast. She had never wanted something to end so badly, as much as she did right then. But the piercing noise of yet another gunshot made her snap out of her fear-induced trance, steady herself back on her feet, and march towards the NYPD van.

She didn't notice the warm tears rolling through her cheeks. She didn't notice the bruises her nails were causing on her arms, as she clawed them nervously. She didn't notice the older woman walking behind her.

"Detective Beckett?" the woman called, startling Kate.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now." She said, walking faster.

"Detective, my name's Octavia Cavanaugh. I'm Chip's mom." The woman told her, grabbing her arm.

Kate had to hold herself not to yell at the woman and ask her why that poor excuse of a son of hers was doing what he was doing. But she knew it wasn't her fault. She knew hundreds of criminals. She knew their mothers too. She knew it wasn't their fault. She was a mom too.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh." She said, blowing air "Do you have any information that might help us?"

"I know where in the school he might be." She said

"Come with me." Kate asked her, taking her by the arm and leading her to the van "Officer Richards, this is Chip Cavanaugh's mother. I think she might be able to help us."  
"Hello" Dean Richards said, looking at her "what can you tell me?"

"He has a spot" she began "a spot where he… where he was beaten once. He goes there from time to time, sits on the floor and just screams. The school has called me a few times. I think he might go there."

"Where's the spot?" he asked, as Kate sat on the chair next to him.

"In the library. Next to the astronomy section."  
"Are there any cameras in the library?" Kate asked

"There are eight cameras throughout the school. Two in the yards, two in the cafeteria, one in the media room, one in the director's office, one in the playground and one in the main hall. None in the library."

"The one in the main hall" Kate said "the hall leads to the library, it's right in the end of it. Let me see the feed."

Officer Richards turned the camera feed on and stared at it, hoping to see some movement. There was none.

They stared at that feed for over thirty minutes. Two more shots were fired. Thirteen other reporters arrived. Four snipers took their places on top of buildings, in case Chip Cavanaugh left the school. Jim arrived at the scene. Martha did too. Alexis cried in a corner. Kate tried too hard to pull herself together.

Another hour passed. It was getting dark. Four more shots were fired, totalizing eleven. They got eight more phone calls. One death confirmation. Someone did a head count. There were two hundred and fourteen children inside the school, aged seven to eighteen. There were psychologists, journalists, educators, children and parents trying to make some sense of what was going on. There were news anchors saying there was no more hope.

It was almost six pm when Kate spotted some movement on the camera.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Gabriel's daddy?" Kennedy called, burying her head on the crook of Rick's arm.  
"Yeah?"

"When will we get out of here?" she asked, looking at him.

"We won't." An older woman said, from the other side of the room "We're not getting out of here, not alive anyway." She said

"Fuck you!" another woman yelled, cradling the little girl on her lap "there are children here, you fucking moron, and we don't need that kind of shit." She said, covering her daughter's ears "I don't give a fuck whether you live or die, but I'm getting out of here, and so is everyone else in this room. So you shut the fuck up and think about what kind of shit you're gonna say, because our children are listening. And they don't deserve that kind of crap." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"We are going to get out of here." Gabriel said, with conviction "My mommy is gonna get us all out of here." He said, to no one in particular "she's getting chocolate milkshakes for us right now, but when she gets back, she'll save us."

The adults in the room mixed their muffled cries with soft laughter. He was so sweet and innocent, and that innocence gave them all hope.

The kids became a little less scared. Rick felt Gabriel and Kennedy relax next to him.

"Yeah, buddy. In just a little bit." He told Gabriel "What about we record a video to show her when she comes, huh? I think she'll like it."

"Yeah." Gabriel said, watching Rick pull the phone out of his pocked and begin recording "Hey mommy. I think you're taking too long with those milkshakes. I know the lines are very long and they have to stomp the ice cream too, and make sprinkles and if it's banana, they have to get those from the monkeys too, and it takes very long because monkeys don't want to give away their bananas. But we're all very very scared and there's a really mean person making a lot of noise, and we need you to save us now. We can get milkshakes later, okay mommy? I'll pay for them with my piggy bank money and I'll wait in line very quiet too. And daddy won't make a mess this time. I won't either. Come now, please? I love you, bye-bye." He said, waving at the camera.

Rick couldn't hold back the tears, but he didn't really try to. It was too much for him, especially when logic hit and he thought about regular outcomes of school shootings. The prospects weren't good. Some dickhead was shooting little children – his son's schoolmates – and he knew. He knew they might not come out alive.

"I love you, Kate. I love you." Rick said to the camera, before shutting down the app and putting his phone back in his pocket.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The movement was clear. There was a boy walking down the hall, towards the library. It took Octavia a second to tell them it was Chip.

"We got a location!" officer Richards yelled over his patrol radio "main hall, walking directly towards the library. Let's go in!" he said, running out of the van.

Kate sat still, trying to wrap her mind around it.

"That's it, huh?" Octavia asked "It's over for Chip."

"I'm afraid it is." Kate said "I'm sorry."

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked

"I wish I knew." Kate heard her phone buzz and looked at it, opening the message from Rick.

It was a video. A minute long video of Gabriel asking her to save them. She felt so powerless and weak.

"He sounds like a good boy." Octavia said "I hope he turns out okay."

Kate didn't answer. She just gave the woman a compassionate smile and got up from the chair, heading towards the door.  
"I really am sorry." She said, stepping out.

"Me too."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The following fifteen minutes were rather blurred. The cops went inside. Chip Cavanaugh killed himself. They began entering the school.

The first student to be declared dead was Julia Webber, an eleventh grader. She had turned down Chip. The second was Daniel Young, one of the boys that beat up Chip before. Gertrude Tanner was his French teacher, and the third to be declared dead. The fourth and fifth were Anna Jones and William Windsor. They couldn't hide fast enough. Kate stopped listening to the declarations after William. It was too gruesome and maddening for her. Instead, she gathered to other officers and walked to room 16.

She ran there. She ran, ignoring the protesting officers and captains. She just ran.

She opened the door slowly, but regardless, she startled everyone inside.

"I'm Kate" she said, before entering the room "I'm a cop. The shooter is gone. I'm here to take you out."

"Mommy!" Gabriel yelled, running towards her "You got the milkshakes?"

"No, baby." She told him, crying "we'll get those in a little bit, alright? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Rick walked to Kate with Kennedy in his arms, followed by the other ten parents, the children, and the two teachers. He smiled softly, walking faster.

"Rick!" she said, crushing him and the child in a hug "thank god." She said, kissing him "thank god."

"Marry me."

**Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the delay, folks! It was really hard to get this one out. I hope it's not too graphic. What do you think? Review, please! **


	9. What Has Been and What Shall Become

**Chapter 9: What Has Been and What Shall Become**

_July 18__th__, 2005_

"_Come here." Rick laughed, pulling Kate closer to him. _

_He was so damn drunk. Too drunk to even tell Kate his name – though he really didn't have to – or even take off his pants properly. They were pulled down halfway down – he stopped trying to take them off after a little problem with the belt – and he had only one shoe on. The sight was rather pathetic, but there was no denying it. He really was ruggedly handsome._

_Kate wasn't much better herself. Yes, she'd managed to tell him her name was Katherine, but that she normally went by Kate. She'd told him she was a detective –which fascinated him – and that she was a native New Yorker. She also told him she thought the Central Park was overrated. He'd laughed at that. _

_He'd told her two things. He was a Superman fan and that he didn't have any condoms. Back then, that didn't sound like enough reason to give up a fun night. _

_X-X-X-X-X-X_

_May 8__th__, 2012_

_Castle sat up on his bed, feeling very… light. He'd had a wonderful night, or at least he thought so. Maybe it had been a dream. Probably so. He and Kate doing this thing with ice cubes. And other things. With other accessories. And oh my god was he getting hard? _

"_Made you coffee." Kate said, walking inside the bedroom. _

"_So it wasn't a dream." He said, not necessarily speaking to her. _

"_No, you definitely…" she giggled "weren't dreaming."_

_He watched her sit on the bed, grabbing the coffee mug she handed him. _

"_You were right. I had no idea." He told her "It was… mind-blowing."_

"_So you liked it?" she asked, smiling at him._

"_Yeah."_

"_Even the part where…"_

"_Especially that part. I loved that." _

"_Good. Me too." She said, allowing her mind to drift off from the first morning after they had. Or rather, didn't have, because she left in shame before the sun rose. _

"_So… you're on – on board with this, right? It's not some 'oh I just quit my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis' thing?"_

"_No. Not for me."_

"_Okay. Me neither." He smiled_

"_Okay. Good."_

"_Good."_

"_But I, uhm… I did just quit my job. And I do have the day off." _

"_I… I do, too." He said, as she unbuttoned the shirt she wore. _

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Huh."_

"_So what would you uhm... like to do today?" _

"_Uhm, I don't know." She said "We could read." _

"_We could watch TV."_

"_Yeah, we could get something to eat." _

"_We could do that." _

_She leaned forward and kissed him, indicating __**exactly **__what she wanted to do.  
Damn Martha and her constant interruptions._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"What?" She asked, scooping Gabriel up and adjusting him on her hip. She really thought she'd misheard what he said.

"Marry me. Be my wife." He said, as calmly as one could.

"Castle…" she breathed "are you…?"

"Serious?" he asked "as a heart attack. I want to marry you. When things like this happen…" he said, motioning towards the now empty room "you realize that you just don't have as much time as you think. Things are fleeting."

"I…"

"Gather ye rosebuds while you may." He began "Old time is still a-flying. And this same flower that smiles today, tomorrow will be dying."

"Robert Herrick." She said, putting Gabriel down "To the virgins."

He took her hands in his, and with Gabriel's watchful eyes glued to his, he got down on one knee and repeated:

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

X-X-X-X-X-X

_November 5__th__, 1994_

_It was an eventful day in Richard Castle's life. Ronald Regan announced that he had Alzheimer's. George Foreman won the WBA. Johan Heyns was assassinated. But none of these events mattered on that day. None of those events was as important to Richard Castle as the eight pound, twenty one inches person that entered the Earth on that day. She had big blue eyes and tuffs of red hair, and it was love at first sight. She was warm and tiny and she seemed to want to break free of the blanket they'd wrapped her in, and the loud cries hat echoed in the delivery room were the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Right then, he didn't care that his marriage was falling apart. He didn't care that he dreaded seeing Meredith. He didn't care that he was just as messed up as he was five years prior. He didn't care about the fact that he didn't know the first thing about being a dad. _

_She was his. Alexis Harper Castle was his daughter, and he had just become a father. What the hell was he supposed to do?_

"_Let me hold her." Meredith demanded, stretching out her arms. _

_He didn't want to. He didn't want to let her go. But he did anyway, because his little girl was far too precious to hear any kind of spat between her parents. _

"_Hello, darling." Meredith said, in a nasally voice. "What's that white thing on her face?" she asked, giving Rick an odd stare. _

"_I don't know. Something from inside you that's still on her." _

_Alexis made a soft noise and indicated that she was about to cry, wiggling her little legs. _

"_What is she doing?" Meredith asked "Why's she doing that?"_

"_Just let me have her." Rick said, taking Alexis from Meredith's arms. "It's okay, baby girl. You're alright. Daddy's here."_

_Rick was pretty sure that moment was a linchpin to the divorce. _

_However, he was one hundred percent sure he'd give everything up to have that same moment with Gabriel._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Yes." She said, a large grin appearing on her lips "Yes, I'll marry you."

"The glorious lamp of heaven!" Rick shouted "The sun! The higher he's a-getting! The sooner will is race be run, and nearer he's to setting!"

"Castle!" Kate reprehended "Stop it. This is still a post-shooting scenario, you know."

"The age is best which is the first." He continued, this time in a lower tone of voice "When youth and blood and warmer. But being spent, the worse, and worst times still succeed the former."

He wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and grabbed Gabriel by the hand, leading them both out of the room.

"Then be not coy, but use your time." Kate said "And while ye may go marry, for having lost but once you're prime. You may forever tarry." She finished, taking his arm off her waist.

She really wasn't one for public displays of affection.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Not two hours later, Rick, Kate, Alexis and Gabriel were standing in line at the Shake Shack in the Upper East Side, waiting for their turn to order. It was bound to become a tradition. 'Family Shakes', Rick had called them, meant a lot to them, and even though it wasn't a tear-free memory, Kate knew. She knew that even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy.

"Welcome to Shake Shack, what can I get you?" A young woman said, with a large smile.

"I'll get a black and white." Rick said "Kate?"

"Strawberry." She said "Lex?"

"Handspun vanilla."

"Gabriel?"

The little boy looked at them quizzically, as if he was wondering if he should ask the question.

"Are you sure I can pay for all of that?"

"What are you talking about, Batman?" Rick, lowering himself to his level.

"I told you guys that I'd pay for our milkshakes if mommy got us out. She did. Now it's my turn to do what I said."

"No." Kate said, fighting the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes "You were a hero today, little guy. And heroes don't pay for their own milkshakes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure daddy can confirm it. He knows everything about superheroes, doesn't he?"

"Daddy?"

"No, Mr. Wayne. Heroes don't pay for their own milkshakes."

"I want the same as Lex, then." He said "sounds funny." A giggle escaped his mouth, and Kate was sure it was the most amazing sound she'd ever heard in her life. She didn't know if she would ever be able to live without that laugh again.

**Author's Note: Little meh, but all I could milk out of myself for now. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this and please do review. It's what all the cool people do! **


End file.
